The Night Time Visitor
by anonmachine
Summary: Flack is rudely awoken by someone entering his apartment. The Detective side of him taking over, he arrests the intruder, only to find that it is someone he least expects... AidenFlack


**Disclaimer: **I do not own any recognisable characters. I get no profit from the writing or the publication of this fic. This is merely for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended.

**Author's Note: **After the warm response to my earlier Flack/Burn ficlets, and am here with another one. Hopefully, this meets up with your expectations.

PWP – Plot? What Plot?

* * *

A low noise pulled me back from blissful slumber. My eyes remained closed, but I was listening intently for another sound. An almost inaudible click and I know the front door is unlocked. I frowned, knowing no else but me has the keys to my apartment.

_I really must get the lock changed…_

The tumbler in the cheap lock is nothing more than a tiny rocker. Slide the tumbler up and push the door open quickly, before the tumbler can snap back. I know this; I have done it many times myself when I find that I have locked myself out of my apartment inadvertently.

There is a still silence, and I slowly slid from under my covers. I stood behind the bedroom door, which was left ajar. A dark shadow flitted briefly behind the door, and I tensed when I saw the shadow darkened as the intruder approached my door.

Silently, the prowler swings the door open and steps in. It is dark, but the soft glow from the window shows me that the intruder is small, his lithe body clad completely from head to toe in reserved black. His face was hidden from me; under a dark ski mask.

He paused in the doorway and appeared to be puzzled as to the vacancy of the bed.

The metal cuffs clinked softly in my hand as I eased it from the top of my dresser. I winced when he froze at the slight sound.

I decided it was time to make my presence known to him. 'You really chose the wrong place to break into, buddy.'

The reaction was immediate, but I had anticipated it. He swung around, swinging a wild punch as he did so. I caught the wayward fist and twisted it with practiced eased behind his back.

A sharp pain made me momentarily lose my grip. I hissed, hobbling on one foot before lunging at him again.

This time, I managed to slip one side of the cuffs on. He threw me off balanced when he suddenly lurched forward. Going with the flow, I pushed him onto the bed, landing bodily on him and received a satisfying grunt when the wind was forced from his lungs for my effort. With him pinned under me, I reached down and quickly clapped on the other side of the cuffs, securing his arms behind his back.

'You are under arrest.'

I was breathing heavily from the scuffle, but I couldn't help but feel more than a little smug about catching this little prick. My toes still hurt from him brutally stomping on them and I briefly considered retribution in tenfold.

'Flack!' the person beneath me gasped, voice muffled by the pillow. 'Geroff!'

'What the hell?' I rolled off immediately, flipping my captive over at the same time. The person on the bed panted, chest heaving in and out. And it was at this exact moment, I saw how the city lights accentuated the graceful curves no man should - by nature - possess.

'What was that about - jumping on me out of no where? Jesus, Flack, I thought you weren't home!'

Female, definitely female. The voice possessed none of the gruff qualities bestowed onto men but the… womanly assets were a dead give away.

But this wasn't just any female. It was one that I knew. Someone that I knew very well. I reached over and yanked off the ridiculous mask and stared in disbelief at my uninvited night-time visitor.

'Aiden?'

'No, it's me, Mac. I just had a sex-swap. Surprise!' She said, sarcasm dripping from every syllable. She rolled her eyes, her petite face framed by her wild locks. 'Get these things off me.' She wriggled her shoulders, indicating at the handcuffs.

My shock was beginning to dissolved, and I shook my head and crossed my arms across my bare chest, suddenly aware that I was not exactly modestly attired.

'No. First, tell me what you were doing sneaking around my apartment.'

'I was not _sneaking… _I was just touring… without the tour guide.'

I spluttered indignantly. 'Touring? Breaking and entering more likely!'

She dropped her gaze and shifted uncomfortably under my glare. I sighed and reached for a shirt and pulled it on.

'Aren't you gonna take these off?'

'No.'

'Flack! I don't believe this!' she whined, tugging fruitlessly at her bindings.

'What were you doing in my apartment?' I asked again, deliberately saying each word slowly.

It was her turn to sigh. 'To prove a point. I told Danny that you were a heavy sleeper so he told me to break in and take something of yours _without _waking you to prove it.' She wrinkled her nose.

'I am not a heavy sleeper!'

'Whatever, Flack. I know you are. God, you slept through that fire drill the last time.'

I paused in my reply. _She may have a point…_

'So where are the keys to this thing?' she looked at me, dark eyes shining hopefully.

I shrugged, shoving her to the other side of the bed and crawling in beside her. I settled myself comfortably, pulling the covers to my chin and turning my back to her. She wormed her way nearer and dug her chin into my shoulder.

'Flack! I'm not kidding! Where are the damned keys?'

I spared a glance over my shoulder. 'I don't have them, alright?'

'What do you mean "you don't have them"!?' she screeched painfully into my ear.

I turned to her, unable to keep the stupid smirk from spreading across my face. 'I don't have them; meaning they're back at the station.'

She stared at me for a moment, utterly speechless. I almost wanted to laugh out loud at the way her bottom lip trembled and she struggled to contain her shock and anger. She swallowed thickly. 'What am I supposed to do? I can't get back to my apartment with no hands to drive! And tomorrow! God! Tomorrow is Thursday! Mac wants me in early! Flack, _what am I supposed to do?_'

I shrugged carelessly.

'Go to sleep?' I suggested.

'Sleep? Sleep! Sleep is seriously the last thing on my mind right now.'

'Aiden, you're stuck with the handcuffs. Now, if you hadn't snuck in,' I was interrupted by a loud squawk, but I ignored it and continued, 'and crept around looking incredibly suspicious, _maybe _(though there's a very small chance of that) I may not have slapped those things on. It's your fault anyway, and you have no one else to blame.'

'But Flack! What would Mac say?'

This time I laughed. 'Yeah, what _would _he say to me arresting one of our own for breaking and entering?'

'That's not funny!'

I chuckled some more, before turning back and closing my eyes. Eyes closed, I smiled when I heard her settling in beside me, still grumbling under her breath.

* * *

She had hardly any sleep last night; dark circles around her eyes proved it. She hadn't said much during the ride over to work, staring out the window in silence.

This morning had been a bit awkward, with her needing to go to the bathroom really badly and all…

I shuddered inwardly at the memory.

And breakfast was an absolute nightmare. I never knew Aiden could be so picky about food and it had to be _me _feeding her spoonful by spoonful as if she were a child.

I slowed the car, pulling to a stop outside the building. Aiden straightened in her seat, staring resolutely ahead. I shook my head and got out, rounding over to help her out. She walked quickly, small feet already pattering up the stairs. I hurried after her, following closely behind.

The street was already filled with people in rush hour and Aiden received more than a few odd looks from passer-bys.

She had reached the top and was trying to use her shoulder to push open the door unsuccessfully.

'Here, I'll help you with that.' I held it open for her and she strode wordlessly in.

The bustling activity ceased as all eyes turned to her. A saw a faint blush rise to her cheeks and she turned to me, eyes shining with humiliation. 'Flack,' she choked out, 'please get these things off me. Nownownow. Please. _Please!'_

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Danny choking on his coffee with a concerned Stella banging helpfully on his back. Both their eyes though, were focused on Aiden and the way her wrists were restrained.

I felt pity for her. This must be _the _most embarrassing moment of her life. 'Wait a moment. I'll get the keys.'

I shot a warning look at Officer Glasgow, who looked as if he was about to say something that may be considered tactless.

'What is going on here?'

We all turned to the source – Mac.

'Oh no…' Aiden groaned under her breath. She swayed unsteadily on her feet, eyes shut and head bowed.

Mac raised an eyebrow.

'Nothing, Mac, just a little mix up,' I told him, arms snaking around Aiden's shaking shoulders to comfort her.

He stared silently at us for a moment. Everyone held their breaths as they watched his reaction.

'I… see…'

He turned away for a moment and coughed into his palm. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion when I thought I saw a small smile flicker across his normally stoic expression.

'Carry on, then.' He turned and walked away quickly, but not fast enough to escape from me hearing an unsuccessfully stifled snort of laughter.

I bent down to unlock her restraints, shaking my head in disgust.

'Hey, you gonna be okay?' she did not meet my gaze, but instead, started towards the labs. She brushed past both Danny and Stella, without so much as a "Good Morning" or a "Hello".

The second she left, voices rose with exclamations and raunchy questions – all of which I ignored.

Danny waved from his corner, shaking his head and smiling, with a bemused Stella at his side. I gave a curt nod towards them.

I turn to go towards the exit, to start my rounds. I paused, and made a split second decision and hurried to the labs.

I saw Aiden in her white lab coat sitting at a table with her head cradled in her arms. I stood awkwardly behind her a moment, unsure of what I wanted to do or say.

'I'm sorry,' she said suddenly, not looking up.

'Sorry for what? All's forgotten.' I rubbed her shoulders. 'Friends?'

She looked up, eyes watery and rimmed red. 'Yeah, friends.' She held out her arms and I enveloped her in a tight hug. She buried her head into my chest, arms around my neck.

'Just don't do that again,' she said into my coat.

'Do what?'

She tilted her head up and looked at me straight in the eyes. 'Don't you dare arrest me ever again.'

* * *

THE END

Yes, a fluffy, semi-romantic, humour ficlet.

I think Flack and Aiden share something special together, as friends or as something more than friends.

Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
